McKeidy Lisita
McKeidy Lisita (Goiânia, 12 de dezembro de 1976) é um ator, narrador, locutor, dublador e diretor de dublagem brasileiro. Ele é conhecido por ser a voz de Johnathan na franquia Hotel Transilvânia e Salsicha Rogers em Scooby-Doo! Mistério S/A. Ele também é atualmente conhecido por ser um dos narradores dos comerciais da Rede Globo. Na Disney, ele dublou a voz de Rocket Raccoon em Guardiões da Galáxia, Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2 e também sua série de TV, Agente Grant Ward em Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. e Bailey em Procurando Dory. Dublagens * Salsicha Rogers '''em Scooby-Doo! Mistério S/A (2ª voz), Que Legal, Scooby-Doo! e Scooby-Doo e o Fantasma da Ópera * '''Rocket Racoon '''em Guardiões da Galáxia, Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2, Vingadores: Guerra Infinita e Vingadores: Ultimato * '''Matt Daehler (Stephen Lunsford) - Teen Wolf * Basil 'em Contraptus * '''Nigel '''em Esquadrão do Lixo * '''Homem Borracha, Gladiador Dourado e Rei Relógio (2ª voz) '''em Batman: Os Bravos e Destemidos * '''Criado (Minion) '''em Megamente * '''Luke Watson '''em Chase - A Perseguição * '''Finster '''em Power Rangers (Redublagem) * '''Jayden Shiba '''em Power Rangers: Samurai *'Robô em Noddy, o Detetive no País dos Brinquedos * Johnathan '''em Hotel Transilvânia, Hotel Transilvânia 2 e Hotel Transilvânia 3: Férias Monstruosas * '''Rex Barata '''em Gawayn * '''Paulo '''em Esquecendo o Futuro * '''Gah-ri '''em Kung Fu Panda: Lendas do Dragão Guerreiro * '''Don '''em Batman: O Cavaleiro da Trevas - Parte 1 * '''Otto '''em Ben 10: Omniverse * '''Rafe '''em Bakugan: O Ímpeto do Mechtanium * '''Ziggy '''em O Quinto Poder * '''Martin Fong '''em Glee * '''O Rimador '''em Supah Ninjas * '''Billy, Jared, Duke e Capturador de Elena '''em The Vampire Diaries * '''Policial Estagiário / DNAlien '''em Ben 10: Força Alienígena * '''Rob '''em Swingers: Curtindo a Noite * '''Athelstan '''em Vikings * '''Doyle Blackwell '''em Os Sábados Secretos * '''Gabriel Edwards '''em Gossip Girl - A Garota do Blog * '''Alejandro Reyes Méndez "Alexis" '''em Miss XV * '''Pera '''em A Laranja Irritante * '''Esquilo '''em Hora de Aventura * '''Bob Bonitão '''em Rocknrolla - A Grande Roubada * '''Gendry '''em Game of Thrones * '''Agente Grant Ward '''em Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (versão Sony) * '''Chacal '''em Thundercats * '''Jason Stackhouse '''em True Bood * '''Jordan '''em Anatomia da Grey * '''Jim Jordan '''em Lanterna Verde * '''Joseph Patten '''em Um Dia Perfeito Para Casar * '''Roy Harper / Arqueiro Vermelho '''em Justiça Jovem: Invasão * '''Inky '''em Pac-Man e as Aventuras Fantasmagóricas * '''Squeak em O Show do Garfield * Bailey '''em Procurando Dory * '''Daniel Swervez e Ryan Laney em Carros 3 * Ban '''em Nanatsu no Taizai (Os Sete Pecados Capitais) * '''John Bennett '''em Orange is the New Black * '''General Hux '''em Star Wars - The Last Jedi e Star Wars - O Despertar da Força * '''Shade '''em Luke Cage * '''Luís Hortelã em As Trapalhadas de Flapjack * Vincent Asa / Pixelador e Philippe Candeloro / Frozer em Miraculous: As Aventuras de Ladybug *'Roswaal L Mathers' em Re:Zero *'Dagur '''em DreamWorks Dragons *'Homem de Lata''' em Dorothy e o Mágico de Oz Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 70 Categoria:Atores Categoria:Atores do Brasil Categoria:Atores de Goiás Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores de Goiás Categoria:Diretores de dublagem Categoria:Diretores de dublagem do Brasil Categoria:Diretores de dublagem de Goiás Categoria:Naturais de Goiânia Categoria:Dubladores ítalo-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores hispano-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores romeno-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores moldavo-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores anglo-brasileiros Categoria:Dubladores franco-brasileiros